Brothers revealed by: Darknight
by Darknight Emperor
Summary: This story is about the gom, kagami and kuroko: Kuroko and the siren team were practicing after they won the winter cup and after they won the gom came to Kuroko School to hang out with them. Kuroko was with his friends when he gets a phone call from someone and when he finished talking, his friends asked who it was he said it was nothing. After kuroko left to go home ...


**Brothers revealed**

 **By Darknight**

This story is about the gom, kagami and kuroko: Kuroko tetsuya and the siren team were practicing after they won the winter cup and after they won the gom came to Kuroko School to hang out with them. Kuroko was with his friends when he gets a phone call from someone and when he finished talking, his friends asked who it was he said it was nothing. After kuroko left to go home all of his friends were still thinking about who it was that called kuroko, so the siren and the gom went to follow kuroko to see what he was up to. When they followed kuroko they lost him and what if there was a surprise when the siren team and the gom were going to get food when they saw kuroko.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Third person** : It was the middle of the night when four figures with all blue sky hair and eyes had stepped out the airport with their bags of stuff and they were speaking to each other.

 **Kuro** : "it's belong sine we came home"

 **Ram** : "it's good to be back "

 **Ren** : "let's get check in our hotel"

 **Jin** : "Let's go I am tired" (thought: I can't wait to see my bro

 **The next day:**

 **Kuroko:** I was with my team and my ex-team mates on the court when soundly theirs Ring _! Ring!_ From my phone so I went to my gym bag when I got my phone and answered then the person said "hello sweet brother" I got a big shocked to hear him when I was done being shocked we began to talk.

 **Third person:** When kuroko got the phone from his gym bag all his team mates were shocked at how kuroko acted to the phone call even kagami and the gom were surprised at kuroko action, when he finished talking to the phone he went to his team said it was nothing they asked if something was wrong .They all just said ok or nodded to kuroko answer after when everyone way getting ready for home kuroko had left early then normal like usually does. Riko then told the team we should follow kuroko because we don't know our shadow life or family or house then Akashi spoke up and told riko it was a good idea to follow kuroko some were not sure then ricko told them if they did not go they will get there training schedule doubled then they all agree .So we better hurry up and go before we lose kuroko said Akashi so they went to kuroko and they made sure they could not be seen. They were on kuroko tracks as they followed him but when kuroko was going to turn when kise spoke to say that it was wrong to follow kuroko and how he felt guilty to spy on him. Then kagami spoke to tell the team that kuroko was gone so they tried to look for him but could not find him so they decided to go home.

 **Next morning** : Kuroko was walking to school where he spotted kagami walking to school I went up to kamagi and said good morning. Then kagami scream kuroko looked at kagami with his emoamentional blank face.

Then kagamgi told kuroko that he will give him a heart attack kuroko only started at him with devils eyes as he looked at kagami in amusement.

Skip to the gym….

When kuroko and the team were at the court with his friend and the gom who would come to hang out with kuroko. As riko told the team that practice was over kuroko went to get his stuff and left before the rest of his team could notice. All of them were looking for kuroko but he was gone then Akashi and ricko decided they would go to Maji burger to eats. When they got their kuroko was dressed different then his usual clothes and he seemed so handsome that the people started at his table. As they started they could see kuroko with people they did not know the most shocking thing was that kuroko was with handsome boys at their table.

Kuroko: I was eating a hamburger for some reason I was really hungry and I had my vanilla milkshake too. then Ren asked how thing were going with my team and friends I then told him every things because Ren know me so well that he can tell when I am lying to him and the others as we talked I did not notice me team and friends coming to our table .

I will get the next chapter a soon as I can so make sure to come back by Thursday 16.

I hope u liked my story so far this is my first story so sent me comments about my story to see if u like it or not.


End file.
